


Happy New Year.

by Yel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel/pseuds/Yel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes back to Lima and spends New Year's Eve with his ex-boyfriend and best friend, Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:
> 
> http://love-will-always-be-love.tumblr.com/post/38853334509/can-someone-write-a-klaine-fanfic-based-on-this

_"So, when am I seeing you again?" The question was said in a rush, even if it had sounded perfectly nonchalant in Kurt's head. "You know, so I can prepare or something."_

_"I'm not so sure, Kurt, I'm only here because of your dad."_

_"Well, I am going to be in Lima on New Year's Eve. Come visit?"_

_"I would love to see you then, but if you're spending time with your dad--"_

_Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands. "No. Come visit."_

_Surprised at the sudden gesture, Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then."_

_With that, Blaine picked up his bags, and headed towards the terminal._

* * *

Kurt looked out the window of the plane, nervously playing with his fingers. He looked at his watch for the nth time that night, wishing that he didn't have to land yet. As excited as he was to see his dad and the rest of his friends..

"I'll see you then."

He couldn't figure out why it was so hard for him to have to see Blaine. They were friends again, weren't they? Things were okay again.. Weren't they?

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking." The robotic voice rang all over the whole plane, breaking Kurt's train of thought. "In a few moments, we will be landing in Ohio. Just a few reminders.."

"Oh," Kurt thought to himself. "It's just that."

He turned his attention back to the scene outside his window.

"Wow, Kurt. You look like a page right out of an issue of Vogue."

Blaine?

He whirled around, hoping to see Blaine. But beside him, there was no Blaine Anderson. Beside him was a stinky, middle aged man who clearly couldn't even recognize a halfway decent belt or tie if it smacked him in the face.. who wasn't Blaine.

"Oh my God.." he muttered, running his hand through his perfectly styled hair (and effectively ruining it). "I'm going mad."


	2. Father and Son

The plane finally landed and Kurt stood outside the terminal, looking for his dad in the crowd. He and his dad had agreed to meet so that he wouldn't have to waste time getting a taxi he might not even get right away, and besides-- considering the distance of the airport to Lima, the money he'd have to spend on his tab would be enough to buy him a new scarf from a Christmas sale.

"Kurt, Kurt, over here!"

He turned at the sound of his dad's voice. The seconds of frantic searching that followed seemed to take an eternity, and both men's faces lit up when their eyes met.

"Dad!"

He made his way to his father, who wrapped his arm around him once he got within arm's reach.

"Good to see you, kiddo, how've you been?"

Kurt was pretty darned sure that his dad was talking about his life in general, and not just about how things are going with Blaine.

"They're.. not bad."

But Burt was not one to be fooled so easily. Backed up by the distant look in his son's eyes, he quickly caught the lie. He paused, unlocking the car doors. "Don't think I'm going to buy that, Kurt," he said, raising his voice slightly so that his son could hear him as he made his way to the other side of the vehicle. "You're about as good a liar as a man injected with truth serum. Now, what's up?"

Kurt hesitated, unsure of whether or not to tell his dad that he clearly wasn't over Blaine. But then he caught the look in his dad's eye, and knew that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I miss Blaine."

"But isn't he going to be staying with you while Carole and I are out tonight?"

That was, well, true, but Kurt wasn't sure that his dad understood what he meant. He nodded, not wanting to say much more. 

Burt's lips formed a tight line at the realization that maybe he'd said something wrong. He still didn't fully understand his son, and although he was supportive, there really would be times that he wouldn't get it right straight away. He sighed.

"Will you be okay? Do you want us to stay home instead?"

"No!" Kurt was aware of how little time his father and Carole have had for each other ever since he'd moved to New York, and didn't want to take any of that time away from them. "No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


	3. 11:59 to 12:01

  
Kurt sighed as his clock beeped again, signalling that another half hour had passed. "Where are you, Blaine.." he muttered. Blaine had told him that he was only going to come at around ten because there was going to be a Warbler thing until nine, but it was already eleven-thirty, and it wasn't like Blaine to cancel without warning.

As if the fates had heard him, there was a loud knock on the front door. Kurt jumped to his feet, straightened out his clothing, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Well, hello there, Mister Blaine.. Warbler."

In front of him stood Blaine, still in his Dalton uniform and holding a bottle of wine, who shrugged and offered Kurt that sheepish grin of his. "I, um, the party ended sorta late.."

"Well I can see that." He moved aside to make room for Blaine. "Come in."

"Thanks."

They settled on opposite ends of the couch, and the conversation quickly took off. Kurt had so much to tell Blaine, and Blaine had so much to tell Kurt. They both knew that for as long as they avoided the topic of them, they were perfectly fine. Eventually, they were talking like they really were best friends, like old times. The laughs they shared went from somewhat-forced to more-than-genuine, the secrets they confided in each other became more and more personal, and soon they found themselves sitting much closer to each other than they were when Blaine first got there.

"Look, it's almost midnight."

Kurt turned to look at the clock, and saw that Blaine was right. He nodded, remembering that there was this huge New Year's event in New York where they count down the last few seconds of the year.

"You're thinking about the ball drop thing."

Again, Blaine was right. "Yeah, I wanted to go, but there's going to be so many people."

"Well.. Do you want to have our own countdown, then?"

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that."

"Alright. It is.." With a wide grin, Blaine looked at the clock again. "11:56." He turned back to his best friend. "So, you skipped out on the whole New York New Year celebration, huh?" Blaine poured wine into the glasses that Kurt had brought out earlier, and took one for himself.

"Yeah. I didn't wanna have to be there with all those people, and Rachel was going to go out with some other people. She invited me, but I thought I'd come home." He held his glass up. "Cheers."

Blaine clinked his glass against Kurt's, chuckling. This was the third or fourth time they'd said cheers for no reason that night. "Ah. Yeah, I get what you're saying."

"Mmmhm." Kurt took a sip of wine before continuing. "What about you? You didn't skip out on anything?" Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. "You didn't leave the Warbler party early just to be with me, did you?"

It was just like Kurt to worry about Blaine's relationship with the Warblers. Blaine waved his hand dismissively, giving Kurt some reassurance. "No, no. We realized that it was past eleven, and some people had to get back to their girlfriends for the whole midnight kiss, you know?"

 _Right. There's a midnight kiss thing._ Blaine had no idea how disappointed Kurt was that their break up meant that they wouldn't have that this year. He felt a nudge on his arm, and looked up to see his ex-boyfriend's hazel eyes trained on him with a mischievous little glint. "Who were you planning on kissing, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. "Actually, it was supposed to be you."

_11: 57_

_Woah, woah, woah. What?_ Blaine felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. He knew that if they hadn't broken up, it would've been a done deal, and he didn't know why it was such a shock. Maybe it was the fact that Kurt still acknowledged that they did have something, or the fact that there was now a possibility that Kurt didn't want to pretend that none of it ever happened. A long silence ensued before he finally mustered up the courage to answer.

"Kurt. I'm still.. so sorry. I don't know why I did what I did, and I hate that I had to screw up.." His voice cracked, and the broken sound made Kurt feel so much worse than he'd felt since they broke up. Blaine drew in a shaky breath. ".. screw up everything we had."

"You didn't screw everything up." _Not everything._

"But it was close enough, wasn't it?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands as tears began to form in their eyes. It amazed him, how in sync they still were. "We were great before we started dating, you know."

"But we were greater when we were."

_11:58_

"No, Blaine. We're still great. We're a different kind of great like this. We're like... Will and Grace."

"But Grace is straight."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "That's not the point."

"Yes, it is. Will and Grace aren't us, and we aren't them."

Of course Blaine's stubbornness had to kick in at this exact moment. As the conversation went on, Kurt became more and more frustrated. He knew that he needed some closure, but Blaine seemed to need it more. After all, he couldn't keep blaming himself."

_11:59_

"Blaine, stop."

"I can't, Kurt, don't you get it?! I ruined this for us, and now we're both going to spend New Year's Eve with a person we loved and lost."

Oh, Blaine, you're the one who doesn't get it. Kurt glanced at the clock, and realized that it was almost midnight. If he was going to do what he thought he wanted to do, he was going to have to do it now. He sucked in his breath, grabbed Blaine's shoulders, and their lips met.

Kurt put everything into that kiss. All his anger, his sadness, his grief, his relief that they were still friends.. everything. He felt Blaine stiffening up in surprise at first, but eventually he relaxed into the kiss and was kissing Kurt back. They didn't notice Kurt's clock beep, they didn't notice that another entire minute passed, and it was only when they were both out of breath that they pulled away.

The kiss hadn't been passionate, and it hadn't been steamy like the ones they'd had before that, but there was love. There was love in the kiss that ended their year, and there was love in the kiss that started a new one. Maybe it was time for them to grow with other people for now, but Kurt knew that this was something he would keep until the day he died.

"You haven't lost me yet, Blaine Anderson."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the chapters are WAY too short. I apologize. But I just really felt the need to cut it.. It felt right :3 . Feel free to kudos/comment!


End file.
